ADAPTAÇÃO A Noiva do Guerreiro
by bea m reis
Summary: [Adaptação do livro A Noiva do Guerreiro de Michelle Sinclair] Emmett Cullen odeia os ingleses depois de testemunhar o assassinato de seu melhor amigo mas quando ele conhece Rosalie, seu ódio se aplaca. A inglesa é tudo que ele sonhou em uma mulher, trazendo amor e desejo ao seu coração ressentido. Contudo, ambos enfrentarão inúmeros obstáculos que colocam à prova esses sentimentos


**NOME:** A Noiva do Guerreiro

**AUTOR:** Michele Sinclair

**TIPO:** Romance/Clássicos

**CENSURA:** 18+ (M)

**SHIPS:** Emmett/Rosalie

**RESUMO:**

**ESCÓCIA, 1311**

Emmett Cullen encarou a morte quando era ainda um menino. Hoje, ele é um, e embora contra sua vontade, tem responsabilidades. Os clãs do Norte das Terras Altas precisam de um líder que os conduza à paz, e Emmett tem um exército capaz de cumprir essa tarefa... No entanto, não lhe agrada a idéia de ser um líder entre os homens, por isso ele acaba aceitando uma missão absurda: reaver algo justamente dos ingleses a quem odiou a vida inteira.

Quando descobre que esse "algo" é uma inglesa rebelde, Emmett decide que o melhor que tem a fazer é recuar. Mas ele reluta em deixar Rosalie para trás. Apesar de ser inglesa, Rosalie o intriga com sua personalidade marcante, e o coração de Emmett, que por tantos anos permaneceu trancafiado, poderá, finalmente, estar vulnerável...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

_CREAG MHOR, ACIMA DO VALE DO LEÃO, 1301_

Praticamente rastejando, Emmett abria caminho até o topo do penhasco. Seus braços e joelhos estavam cobertos de lama por causa da chuva matinal, mas não se importava. Tampouco ligava para o que seu irmão mais velho tinha a dizer acerca do que ele podia ou não fazer.

Chegar despercebido onde todos o conheciam provava que era um jovem capaz, apesar da descrença do irmão. Além do mais, em poucas horas, cada alma escocesa estaria tão ocupada na guerra contra os ingleses que não se preocuparia se um rapaz das Terras Altas participava ou não da batalha.

Ao avançar, sentiu o braço afundar na terra encharcada. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam grudentos. Mas arrastar-se pela lama, embora irritante, era melhor que escalar as rochas que cobriam boa parte do amplo espinhaço. E caminhar pelo cume estava fora de questão. As árvores que despontavam naquelas colinas eram tão escassas que o único jeito de evitar ser visto era permanecendo abaixado. Portanto, os arranhões, hematomas, e a lama se justificavam.

O vento gélido da primavera penetrava nas suas roupas. Emmett o estremeceu, mas não de frio - de expectativa. Era como se a natureza soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer e mudasse o clima, ávida para ajudar os escoceses a obter outra vitória. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu. Os ingleses magricelas com suas armaduras odiavam as temperaturas baixas que acompanhavam aquelas colinas. Em breve, teriam mais motivos para odiar os homens das Terras Altas.

Subiu os últimos metros, sentindo-se esperto e extremamente corajoso por ludibriar o irmão mais velho. Seu melhor amigo, Rob, tinha razão: aquilo era melhor que treinar e muito mais divertido que trabalhar nos estábulos. Logo abaixo, no campo de batalha, os jovens das Terras Altas se tornariam homens e, quando tudo tivesse terminado, Emmett seria um deles. Então seu irmão não mais o impediria de treinar com os soldados, apesar de só ter dezoito anos. Mas acima de tudo, não seria mais conhecido como o terceiro filho, ou um dos irmão de Edward, ou, pior ainda, como o _menino Cullen. As pessoas o conheceriam pelo nome: Emmett. _E ficariam apavoradas.

Um jovem de cabelos claros, abaixado no topo do penhasco, encarou Emmett exasperado.

_ - Por que demorou tanto?_

_ - _Mo Chreach! _Tive que esconder os cavalos lá embaixo! - _Emmett sussurrou ao se aproximar do amigo.

Os olhos azuis de Emmett fitaram o vasto desfiladeiro. No dia seguinte, talvez naquela mesma tarde se os ingleses fossem rápidos, haveria uma batalha sangrenta naquele vale.

- _Estão bem escondidos?_

Emmett assentiu, sabendo que Rob não queria ser descoberto por seus camaradas.

-_ O que está havendo?_

- _Nada de interessante. A maioria dos homens preparam as flechas. Os ingleses estão vindo de lá; já é possível ver um brilho entre as árvores, se você olhar por tempo suficiente._

Emmett olhou para o local que Rob apontava, na esperança de divisar o reflexo do sol nas armaduras. Não sabia por quanto tempo permanecera atento às árvores quando Rob soltou um grito abafado e apontou. No mesmo instante, Emmett seguiu o dedo do amigo, que indicava duas figuras a não mais de cinquenta metros abaixo deles. O coração de Emmett disparou, sentiu-se incapaz de falr.

- _Emmett, aquele não é..._

- _Seu líder_ - Ele enfim conseguiu se manifestar - _Meu irmão. O _blaigeard_ deve ter seguido a gente!_

- Mo Chreach! _Acha que ele contou para meu pai?_ - Rob perguntou apavorado.

- _É claro que ele contou a seu pai. Como líder, é obrigado a fazer o que é certo, não o que queremos!_ - Emmett respondeu, imitando um dos sermões favoritos de Edward. Não se lembrava de seu pai, um grande líder, ter dito algo tão banal.

Três meses antes, seu pai completara cinquenta e oito anos. Uma semana depois falecera, deixando sete filhos a enlutar. Sempre fora fisicamente saudável, mas seu coração condoera durante sete meses pela perda da esposa. Emmett jamais vira o pai tão perdido quanto o tempo que transcorrera após o falecimento da mãe, cuja morte havia sido inesperada e injusta. Algumas das famílias Cullen que viviam nas proximidades do clã tinha adoecido e ela insistira em ajudá-las. Logo após seu retorno, Lady Cullen fora vítima da misteriosa doença, morrendo alguns dias depois.

O pai de Emmett nunca superara a perda. Certo dia, ele recebera de bom grado a própria doença, deixando-a consumi-lo para que novamente voltasse a ver seu único amor. Assim sendo, depois de uma semana acamado, ele se fora e o irmão mais velho de Emmett, Edward, tornara-se líder de um dos maiores clãs das Terras Altas em Grey Corries.

Naquele dia, Emmett não perdera apenas o pai, mas também sua liberdade. Na manhã seguinte ao funeral, dirigira-se aos campos, determinado a iniciar seu trinamento com os soldados. Seu melhor amigo, Rob, vinha praticando havia quase um ano e meio e o pai de Emmett lhe prometera que em breve ele se juntaria ao amigo. Contudo quando Edward declinara a ideia e o enviara para trabalhar nos estábulos um ressentimento começou a nascer. Ao longo dos dez meses subsequentes, enquanto as prioridades de Edward se voltam somente para as necessidades do clã, o ressentimento se transformara em raiva para agora se tornar um desafio à autoridade do irmão.

- _Seu irmão vai matar você._ - Rob declarou óbvio.

-_ E seu pai não?_

- _Meu pai é um fazendeiro. E embora se ressinta por eu insistir em treinar e lutar, ele não abandonaria seu milharal para me procurar._

Emmett observou a expressão séria do irmão.

- _Não creio que Edward tenha vindo nos procurar._

_- Como assim? Por que então ele estaria aqui? Para lutar? Você não disse que ele não aceitava o fato de Salvatori ter escolhido o Strath Tay para uma batalha?_

- _Disse sim._ - Emmett murmurou. Olhou ao redor, na esperança de divisar rostos familiares, algo que lhe indicasse o motivo da presença do irmão. Sua visão periférica lhe dizia que Rob fazia o mesmo. - _Estamos seriamente encrencados._

_ - Tem razão. Mas se o líder estiver aqui para lutar e não por sua causa?_

_ - Ah, ele veio por minha causa, sim. Só não creio que tenha nos seguido. Caso contrário, Edward teria nos impedido antes que chegássemos aqui. Não, ele sabia aonde estávamos indo._

_ - De que maneira?_

Emmett fitou o rosto incrédulo do amigo. Embora fosse dois anos mais velho, Rob sempre se irritava com as pessoas que o achavam mais novo que Emmett. Os cabelos acobreados e as covas nas faces geravam zombaria dos outros guerreiros. Rob se desesperava para provar a todos que não era mais um menino, mas sim um homem. Quando Emmett lhe contara que haveria uma batalha no Vale do Leão, Rob se prontificara a ir junto. Dessa vez, ambos provariam aos mais velhos que eram capazes. E a melhor maneira de silenciar as línguas era lutar uma batalha vitoriosa.

Emmett observou Edward conversar animadamente com um homem mais velho. Não podia escutá-los mas sabia que o irmão não estava contente com a réplica do outro. Mesmo a distância, a expressão de descontentamento era evidente. Edward passava da calma à fúria em um piscar de olhos. No entanto, ele o fazia somente com seus homens ou com os que considerava da família. Em raras ocasiões, Edward permitia que os demais testemunhassem seu desprazer.

- _Rob, quem é aquele com meu irmão?_

_ - Acho que é Carlisle, ele costumava lutar na França. Carlisle apareceu no campo certo dia e os soldados só falaram da habilidade do homem com todos os tipos de armas. Ele não me parece grande coisa..._ - Rob comentou com desdém.

Emmett notou que a discussão mudava de tom. Carlisle meneou a cabeça enquanto Edward pegava um graveto e desenhava na terra. Parecia preocupado... Na verdade, assustado. Emmett examinou os arredores, estudou a posição dos ingleses e o local em que seus camaradas se preparavam para enfrentá-los. Uma sensação opressora o invadiu e o fez suspeitar de que o irmão estava certo.

* * *

**N.A:** Olá gente. Essa é minha primeira adaptação, então relevem alguns pequenos erros de escrita ou substituição dos personagens! Ainda estou começando nisso hahah.

Esse livro faz parte de uma trilogia que conta a história de três irmãos, que eu adaptei para Edward, Jasper e Emmett *-* Comecei por este livro pois é o que li mais recente, e gosto da história. Vou procurar os outros e tentarei trazer para cá também, prometo!

Vou colocando o texto aos pouquinhos porque apesar de começar agora no fim de ano, /_me deu alok e resolvi começar já nesse ano! heheh_/ quero curtir minhas férias enquanto posso né! Logo logo volto com mais pra quem quiser ler, beijão e quase feliz ano novo o/ hahah 3

**Bea-**


End file.
